onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
1D World
1D World Stores are pop up shops which open during a short period of time in specific cities of the world. They carry all kinds of exclusive One Direction merchandise, including T-Shirts, posters, phone cases, caps, calendars, life-size cardboard stand-ups and the famous 1D Onesie. List of 1D World Stores The following cities have 1D World Stores: Asia Japan *Location: Shibuya *Opening Date: Febuary 2014 *Closing Date: *Opening hours: ** *#1DWorld North America New York City *Location: *Opening Date: November 2012 *Closing Date: November 2012 *Opening hours: ** *#1DWorld Toronto *Location: *Opening Date: August 2012 *Closing Date: August 2012 *Opening hours: ** *#1DWorld Vancouver *Location: *Opening Date: December 2012 *Closing Date: December 2012 *Opening hours: ** *#1DWorld Chicago *Location: *Opening Date: August 2012 *Closing Date: August 2012 *Opening hours: ** *#1DWorld Edmonton *Location: *Opening Date: January 2013 *Closing Date: January 2013 *Opening hours: ** *#1DWorld Minneapolis *'Location:' Mall of America, 60 E Broadway, Bloomington, MN 55425, United States 1dworld.co.uk Minneapolis *'Opening Date:' Saturday March 16, 2013 *'Closing Date:' Sunday April 28, 2013 *'Opening hours:' **Mon-Sat: 10am-9:30pm **Sun: 11am-7pm *#1DWorldMpls Calgary *'Location:' Chinook Centre. Intersection of Macleod Trail and Glenmore Trail. 6455 Macleod Trail SW, Calgary, Alberta 1dworld.co.uk Calgary *'Opening Date:' Saturday March 23, 2013 *'Closing Date:' Sunday April 7, 2013 *'Opening hours:' **Mon-Sat: 9am-9:30pm **Sun: 11am-7pm *#1DWorldCalgary Boston *'Location:' Fanuel Hall Marketplace.Glasshouse, 7 North St, Boston, MA, United States 1dworld.co.uk Boston *'Opening Date:' Saturday April 13, 2013 *'Closing Date:' Sunday May 5, 2013 *'Opening hours:' **Mon-Sat: 10am-9pm **Sun: 11am-6pm *#1DWorldBoston Phoenix *'Location:' Tempe Marketplace 2000 E Rio Salado Pkwy Tempe, Phoenix AZ 852811dworld.co.uk Phoenix *'Opening Date:' Saturday May 18, 2013 *'Closing Date:' Sunday June 9, 2013 *'Opening hours:' **Mon-Sat: 11am-9pm **Sun: 11am-6pm *#1DWorldPhoenix Philadelphia *'Location:' 1518 Walnut Street - Center City Philadelphia *'Opening Date:' Saturday July 13, 2013 *'Closing Date:' Sunday July 28, 2013 *'Opening hours:' **Mon-Sat: 11am-7pm **Sun: 11am-6pm *#1DWorldPhilly Europe Stockholm *'Location:' MOOD Stockholm 1dworld.co.uk Stockholm *'Opening Date: '''Saturday February 23, 2013 *'Closing Date:' Sunday March 10, 2013 *'Opening hours:' **Mon-Fri: 10am-8pm **Sat: 10am-6pm **Sun: 11am-6pm *#1DWorldSweden Barcelona *'Location:' Av. Diagonal 434. 08037 Barcelona 1dworld.co.uk Barcelona *'Opening Date: Saturday March 23, 2013 *'''Closing Date: Sunday April 7, 2013 *'Opening hours:' **Mon-Sat: 10am-8pm *#1DWorldBCN Sint-Niklaas * Location: Waasland Shopping Center, Kapelstraat 100, 9100 Sint-Niklaas, Belgium * Opening Date: Friday August 16, 2013 * Closing Date: Saturday September 7, 2013 * Opening hours: ** Mon-Thu: 10am-8pm ** Fri: 10am-9pm ** Sat: 10-8pm * *#1DWorldBelgium Leeds *'Location:' Trinity Leeds Shopping Centre, Unit LG3, 9 Albion Street, Leeds LS1 5AT 1dworld.co.uk Leeds *'Opening Date:' Saturday March 23, 2013 *'Closing Date:' Sunday April 14, 2013 *'Opening hours:' **Mon-Fri: 9am-8pm **Sat: 9am-8pm **Sun: 11am-5pm *#1DWorldLeeds Oslo *'Location:' EGER Karl Johan, Øvre Slottsgate 27, 0150 Oslo.1dworld.co.uk Oslo *'Opening Date: '''Saturday May 11, 2013 *'Closing Date:' Sunday May 26, 2013 *'Opening hours:' **Mon-Fri: 10am-7pm **Sat: 10am-6pm **Closed: May 17, 20 *#1DWorldOslo Milan *'Location:Viale Monte Nero 78, Milano1dworld.co.uk Milan *'Opening Date: '''Saturday May 11, 2013 *'Closing Date: Sunday May 7, 2013 *'Opening hours:' **Sun-Fri: 10:30am-7:30pm **Sat: 9am-7:30pm *#1DWorldMilan Madrid *'Location:' *'Opening Date: '''Saturday May 18, 2013 *'Closing Date:' Sunday June 2, 2013 *'Opening hours:' **Mon-Sun *#1DWorldMadrid Lisbon *'Location:' Central Square of Colombo Shopping Center *'Opening Date: Saturday July 13, 2013 *'''Closing Date: Sunday July 20, 2013 *#1DWorldLisbon Glasgow *'Location:' Unit E9 (Opposite Monsoon), Silverburn Shopping Centre, Barrhead Road, Glasgow, G53 6QR *'Opening Date: '''Saturday July 20, 2013 *'Closing Date:' Sunday August 4, 2013 *'Opening hours:''' **Mon-Fri: 10am-9pm **Sat: 9am-7pm **Sun: 10am-6pm *#1DWorldGlasgow Australia Sydney 1 *Location: *Opening Date: April 2012 *Closing Date: April 2012 *Opening hours: ** *#1DWorld Sydney 2 *Location: *Opening Date: December 2012 *Closing Date: December 2012 *Opening hours: ** *#1DWorld Brisbane *Location: *Opening Date: June 2012 *Closing Date: June 2012 *Opening hours: ** *#1DWorld Melbourne *Location: *Opening Date: May 2012 *Closing Date: May 2012 *Opening hours: ** *#1DWorld Perth *Location: *Opening Date: July 2012 *Closing Date: July 2012 *Opening hours: ** *#1DWorld Adelaide *Location: *Opening Date: December 2012 *Closing Date: December 2012 *Opening hours: ** *#1DWorld Royal Melbourne Show *Location: *Opening Date: September 2012 *Closing Date: September 2012 *Opening hours: ** *#1DWorld Road Trip *Location: *Opening Date: December 2012 *Closing Date: January 2013 *Opening hours: ** *#1DWorld References Category:Stores